


Crossed Swords online

by Bloodyevoker



Series: Crossed Swords Online Extended universe [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Axel is the ULTIMATE wingman, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MMORPGs, May get a little spicy in chapter 3, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Online Relationship, Roxas's ex will be unnamed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/pseuds/Bloodyevoker
Summary: When Roxas broke down and bought the new MMO, Crossed Swords online after weeks of Axel begging him to do it, he didn't expect to get into it. He thought it'd just be something he'd try for a couple days and then never touch again.Then he met Forget-Me-Not, a tank class player who he quickly becomes ashamedly smitten with, and his online life changed forever
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Crossed Swords Online Extended universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The Girl on the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas guided his character to the clock tower, and there he saw a very beautiful girl
> 
> [Forget-Me-Not] Oh, hello, nice view right?  
> [DestinysKey] Oh, yeah. I didn't think a video game could simulate the sunset like this.  
> [Forget-Me-Not] Me neither!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 7/26/2020
> 
> changed some wording slightly

“C’mon, Rox, it’s not even that cheap”

“No, Axel, I don’t like mmos”

“C’mon, bro. It’s super easy to get into. Isa and I need another player for our guild”

“Hell no, I’m not gonna play third wheel to you two, again”

“Oh, come on, we’re not that bad”   
  


“Keep telling yourself that, bud”

The bickering between Roxas Hikari and his best friend went on like that for a couple more minutes. Lea (Or Axel as he insisted Roxas call him) really wanted Roxas to play the new mmo that’d recently come out, Crossed Swords Online. Roxas had resisted, since he had gone through quite the messy breakup recently and that had actually put him off a game he’d spent quite a long time getting into and had almost gone professional with.

Frankly, he was still getting over that, and really didn’t want to get into another video game.

Axel sighed. “Look, there’s a free trial, at least download that and give it a try. Playing with me and Isa’ll at least be more fun than sitting in your apartment complaining on twitter about your brother’s boyfriend and girlfriend”

“I don’t even complain about Kairi, she and I actually get along. Riku, on the other hand-”

“Beat you one time, didn’t even win the match, and it was in a game you said yourself you wouldn’t even boot up again.” Axel countered quickly, getting tired of his best friend’s petty nonsense

“If I say yes will you stop bugging me about this and just buy me ice cream like you promised?” Roxas asked, and no sooner were the words out of his mouth than a sea blue stick of ice cream was put in his hands.

“Alright, I guess I’ll try it tonight, any suggestions on what I should play?” Roxas asked

“Well the guild Isa and I made is just us and one other girl, and she plays a healer. I was going to suggest you play a tank, buuut I think you’d much prefer having peoples’ lives in your hands”

“You think correctly.” Roxas responds, then lets out a short cackle, shoving his ice cream bar into his mouth

“You frighten me, dude”

“Yeah well, you're the one to blame for giving me this power”

“Fuuuuu-shoot.” Axel almost dropped an F-bomb, but stopped upon seeing Aqua, the lady behind the counter, giving him a glare that’d surely kill him if looks could. She really only had one rule for her ice cream parlor, and that rule was posted on the door outside

Please, no using the F-bomb on the premises

This means you,  _ Lea _

-Management

Apparently, the rule had been made because Ventus, a boy who’d grown up basically as Aqua’s son and worked at the parlor, was sensitive to those kinds of words (something about an abusive father, Roxas didn’t know the details and didn’t feel comfortable asking, if he was being honest). Aside from a joke about his name, Axel didn’t dispute the rule, but Roxas suspected that was because he was terrified of the blunette.

Finishing his ice cream, Roxas stood up “I’m gonna head home and download that dumb game, I’ll see you later, dude” he said, then left the building, getting on his skateboard and heading back to his apartment.

Once Roxas stepped out, Axel made his way toward the counter “So, think you and Terra’ll make it to raid night? I figure if Roxas gets into the game he’ll level pretty fast. He got into Struggle Online fast.”

Aqua shrugged “Well that’s a fighting game, an MMO takes a lot more work, Lea. You can’t seriously expect him to get over a breakup this fast”

“He’s been a wreck for almost a month.  _ She _ has texted me multiple times trying to contact him to apologize and ask him if he wants to hang out, but, and pardon my language-” he paused, making sure Ventus was out of earshot, “Fuck that.  _ She _ cheated on him, she doesn’t get to try and be buddy buddy with him” Axel’s tone was venomous. He’d seen how bad Roxas took the breakup, and he’d prefer to never see the blonde like that again.

“If you seriously think it’ll help him to get into a new game, I’ll see if i can find a night when Terra and I are both free” Aqua finally decided, then turned to the redhead “Now you should get going,  _ you-know-who _ usually shows up around this time, she’s got a new boyfriend, and as amusing as it’d be for you to get in a fight with either of them, I know for a fact Isa’ll kick your ass if you wreck my restaurant”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow, Aqua, you still owe me a drink!” Axel said with a laugh as he made his way out of the establishment, getting onto his motorcycle and driving away.

Meanwhile, Roxas had elected to skip the free trial, choosing instead to buy the game outright. If he was really going to use this to get over  _ her _ , then why not go all in. 30 dollars wasn’t much anyway, at least with the cash he had saved up from the tournaments he went to.

The character creation was surprisingly deep. He got so into it that he forgot to answer the messages Axel had sent him over Discord, causing the older man to have to call him.

“What do you need, Axel? I’m making a character right now”

“Don’t forget to make sure your character starts in the same world as mine, or else we can’t play together, and then you won’t get the level bonus from partying” Axel said

“Your character is too high a level for that bonus anyway, Lea. He’d need to pair with a lower leveled player for that. You’re thinking of the protection bonus” came the voice of Axel’s boyfriend, Isa, loud enough that Roxas could hear it clearly

“Shit, he’s right. Well how about you try the clock tower? It’s got a nice view, and plenty of newbies end up there because of the tutorial quests”

After that, Axel and Isa had a back and forth conversation about some such bullshit, and Roxas took the opportunity to leave the call.

Since he didn’t particularly have any other ideas, once he was able to, Roxas guided his character to the clock tower, and there he saw a very beautiful girl. He just stared for a while until he realized that she was talking to him in the game chat

[Forget-Me-Not] Oh, hello, nice view right? 

[DestinysKey] Oh, yeah. I didn't think a video game could simulate the sunset like this. 

[Forget-Me-Not] Me neither, is it your first time playing?

[DestinysKey] Yeah, my friend’s been bugging me for like a week to play this and I finally caved today and bought it.

[Forget-Me-Not] It’s my first time too! It’s like we were destined to meet here!

The two characters stood there in silence until Roxas remembered what Isa had said, and decided to make his move

[DestinysKey] So uh, my best friend’s boyfriend mentioned some sort of exp bonus if two new players pair up, do you want to form a party with me?

[Forget-Me-Not] Sure!

_ {Forget-Me-Not has joined your party, now receiving exp bonus} _

With his new friend in tow, Roxas entered the voice chat of the server Axel had sent him, the redhead quickly joining after him

“I see you’ve already made a friend. That’s my boy!”

“I’m not your boy”

“Yeah, because your mom wouldn't let Isa and I legally adopt you. Anyway, you should invite her to the server and I'll invite her to the guild. Maybe she’ll even be cute? Or he, I’m not gonna judge”

Roxas let out an annoyed groan, but sent Forget-Me-Not the Discord link anyway, taking note of the username of the person who joined soon after.

“Xion, huh? Now, why does that name sound kind of familiar?”

“I dunno, Axel, why don’t we ask her?”

“Whoa now, slow down there, casanova.” Axel chuckled, then continued “Let’s at least wait a little bit before we go that far”

“Dude-”

“Relax, I’m just teasing. But seriously, let’s invite her to voice chat and then you two can start leveling. I wanna get you two to a dungeon asap”


	2. The Girl He’d forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [DestinysKey] Go ahead and try it you’re like 5’1 >:)  
> [Forget-Me-Not] Say goodbye to your shins asshole >: (

“I swear, I know the name Xion from somewhere…I think we knew one in high school” Axel mused out loud from his and Roxas’s booth at Aqua’s ice cream parlour, The Land of Departure. Well, during the day it was called The Land of Departure, during the evenings it was called Castle Oblivion, and became more of a restaurant/bar.

“If it’s bugging you so much, just ask Kairi. Pretty sure she has a photographic memory of everyone who went to high school with us” Roxas said, as he took a bite of his ice cream.

“Good idea!” Pause. “Pretty sure Kairi blocked me”

“What the hell did you do to get her to block you?”

“I might have done what she’d qualify as kidnapping to take her to a surprise party.”   
  


“Is that why she angrily called me at 2am for a ride on the night I had food poisoning?”

“Yep”

“Fine, I’ll ask her, since apparently you pissed off the sweetest girl I know” Roxas rolled his eyes and shot Kairi a Discord message

>Hey Kai, do you remember someone named Xion from high school? Axel thinks she’s the same one that joined our guild

{ _ Kairi is typing} _

“She’s typing” Roxas said, looking up from his cell phone to finish his ice cream

>I think there was a Xion in our first year. She hung out with you and Axel a little but had to move away sophomore year for whatever reason. If it is the same girl I hope you two can reconnect! 

Roxas relayed this information to Axel, who snapped his fingers and went “Oh! That was it! Xion hung out with us in your first year of high school! Kinda weird how we forgot about her, huh.”

“Yeah...I’ll apologize the next time I see her” Roxas said, then upon noticing his friend was giving him a weird look

“What?”

“I know i said you might find someone cuter than your ex in the game but i didn’t think you’d find one your first day in the game” Axel said with a teasing grin

“Oh come on, it’s not like that. She’s just an online gaming buddy”

“Yeah, for now. Isa and I were “just buddies” for a bit too”

“You and Isa hooked up the second month i knew you”

“I was two grades ahead of you, and I met Isa in middle school, what’s your point?”

Before Roxas could respond, the two of them were cut off by Aqua, who simply said “Hey, Lea.  _ You-know-who _ is coming!”    
  


“Oh shit! I gotta go, see you online, Roxas!” Axel called, rushing out the door and driving off on his motorcycle. 

“Uhhh...you know who?” Roxas was almost afraid to ask

“His ex girlfriend. Kind of a nasty bitch, but she tips well. Except when she sees him.”

“I didn’t even know he liked girls”

“Neither did I until I had to clean up glass after they got into a fight. Anyway, you should get going as well. Don’t want to keep your girl waiting, right?”

“Aqua, not you too!”

“I’ll keep doing it until you leave, Roxas” Aqua smirked. That worked. The blonde quickly left, leaving Aqua free to start serving drinks.

The minute he was home, Roxas messaged Xion on Discord. She responded pretty quickly, but insisted on talking in game instead of in a call. Roxas shrugged that off and quickly logged on, meeting her at the clock tower. The rush of new players had eased up considerably, making it a nice place to talk if they wanted to have a private chat.

It was also where they’d first met, so he supposed it had that significance to her as well.

They met up and once their characters sat down, Roxas began typing an apology. He kept typing and deleting until he finally thought of a way to put it that he liked

[Destinyskey] I’m sorry I forgot about you.

[Forget-Me-Not] It’s alright, just don’t do it again or i’ll come to your house irl and kick ur butt : )

[DestinysKey] Do you live far?

[Forget-Me-Not] Not far enough that it’d stop me, Roxas

Roxas laughed out loud until he realized what he was doing and regained his composure, his cheeks burning. It was too early, he  _ couldn’t _ be smitten this fast.

[DestinysKey] Go ahead and try it you’re like 5’1 >:)

[Forget-Me-Not] Say goodbye to your shins asshole >: (

[DestinysKey] Well come over here, then, shortie

[Forget-Me-Not] Wait, aren’t you like two inches taller than me?

[DestinysKey] Shit

[DestinysKey] Can I exchange the shin hitting for cuddling?

_ ‘Shit shit shit he hit enter too early!’ _

[Forget-me-not] hmmm, you drive a hard bargain, Roxas.

_ ‘Well, she seemed to be okay with it, so there's no need to backpedal’ _

[Forget-Me-Not] I’m okay with cuddles, but only if you make popcorn and we watch a movie.

[DestinysKey] Are you asking me on a date, Xion?

She was quiet for a while, which worried him.

[Forget-Me-Not] What, are you interested? ;)

That seemed weirdly out of character for her, almost as if it was someone else’s idea to type it. He was worried, but also reluctant to ask

[DestinysKey] I mean, i dunno if I’d call it a date this early, but i’d be okay with a movie night. 

He was actually  _ very _ okay with calling it a date, but wasn’t sure if Xion felt the same.

Meanwhile, at Xion’s house, she finally got the keyboard back from Naminé, her cousin, who had taken it so she could type the last message her character had sent

“I  _ can’t _ believe you did that, Nam.”

“Well if i didn’t, I’d have to put up with your horrid flirting while trying to play a game I like with my friends, and frankly, I’d rather not.”

“Hey, how was I supposed to know that he happened to be in the exact guild as you?”

“You could have asked me instead of arriving in the guild’s Discord then suddenly dming me “Hey Nam, I met a cute boy and he invited me to his guild. And, btw I'm pretty sure I had a crush on him like 4 years ago!”

“I never told you i had a crush on him!”

“Oh, so you do have one.”

“No...Okay yes, but it doesn’t matter. He barely remembers me, and for all he knows, I still live in a whole other city!” Xion protested

“Wait you didn’t tell him you moved back?”

“I didn’t even tell Axel, and he knew from the start who I was”

“Oh my god, Xi. Instead of focusing on the romantic mood this boy is gonna be worried about how much you traveled when I’m pretty sure he lives like 15 minutes away by foot!” Naminé said, to which Xion, unable to counter, just let out a whine

“You two are so hopeless, you’re basically made for each other” Naminé said, leaning back on Xion’s bed so the black haired girl could get back to messaging Roxas. 

[Forget-Me-Not] Sorry, My cousin started bugging me about you. She took my keyboard and made me type all that stuff about a date   
  


Roxas nodded at this, and decided to tease her just a little

[DestinysKey] Aw, so no date then?

If Roxas could have heard the squeak Xion made, the pitch would have given him a headache.

Thankfully for Xion, Naminé took over for her while she was busy covering her face.

[Forget-Me-Not] Miss me that much, huh?

[Destinyskey] Well, it’s been what, 4 years? Is it so wrong I want to meet someone I haven’t seen in years?

“So, Xi, it’s your choice, do you want to meet up with him?”

“I almost want to say no, but I would really like to see him again…”

“Xi-”

“Nam, I know, I’m hopeless, hush. Don’t call it a date, please.”

“Okay so no date, but you’re totally going to go over to his apartment and cuddle up to him.”

“It’s just going to be platonic friend cuddles”

Naminé scoffed, but nodded “As you wish, but in exchange, I’m not picking you up until the day after, because I’ve got commissions to do”

“You’d pick commissions over me?”

“Well commissions are how I get gas, food and pay rent, so uh, yeah.”

With that conversation done, Naminé went back to the computer and sent a message

[Forget-me-not] Let’s not call it a date just yet. Think of it as platonic friend cuddles

[Forget-me-not] So, tomorrow?

“Xi, you have to realize how dumb that sounds.” Naminé says with a sigh

“I’ve started talking to him again for a grand total of like, 3 days! This is way too fast for my liking.”

“Oh, I know. I agree, even. But, “Platonic friend cuddles” is such a dumb way of putting it”

[DestinysKey] Okay. I’ll message you on Discord with my address

[Forget-Me-Not] See you tomorrow, Roxas!

Xion had to wrestle Namine away from adding a heart at the end of the message

Elsewhere, Roxas was chatting with Axel on Discord about his plans for the following day

“Damn, you work fast! Good job, Roxas”

“It’s just a friend thing. Xion and I are just leveling buddies. It’s not like I lay awake at night thinking about her”

Roxas’s words were quickly contradicted that night

“Uh oh.”


	3. The Girl he’d became smitten with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At one point, the monster came on screen, and the suit effects were so poor, Xion couldn't help but laugh out loud, very heartily. Despite his best efforts, all Roxas could focus on was how cute she was and how amazing her laugh was.
> 
> _‘Fuck, he had it for her way worse than he thought.’_

“So, you’ve got a date today, I hear.” was the first thing he heard when he answered a phone call from his brother Sora

“It’s not a date, it’s a movie night”

“A movie night with just the two of you. Sounds to me like you’ve got a crush, Roxy-boy”

“First, you’re one to talk about crushes considering it took you 10 years and me literally dating her for 3 weeks for you to ask Kairi out. Second, if you ever call me that again then i will find and show her the drawings you made when you were 8 of you and her smooching”

“You would never!.”

“Oh, I would. In fact, I know for a fact that I packed those journals up with me when I moved out. I don’t remember why, but i'm pretty sure it was to embarrass you in front of your kids”

“I refuse to think you thought that far ahead”

“Fair, it was probably just to stop you from burning them”

“Don’t show Kairi those drawings, they’re really embarrassing”  
  


“Don’t call me Roxy-boy” with that, Roxas hung up, and went to make sure Netflix was set up on his tv. Despite readily and eagerly making the plans to hang out with her, he didn’t really have any idea what to watch. He figured he’d give her the choice then went about picking blankets. The logical side of his brain told him to set up multiple, but his heart said to only bring one so she’d cuddle up to him

‘ _Shit, he was totally smitten with her_ ’

Elsewhere, Xion was getting ready. She brushed her hair back a little. She’d have spent more time, but Naminé knocked on her door 

“C’mon, Xi. if we go now you might even be able to enjoy dinner with him!”

“I could just walk, if you’re gonna keep saying stuff like that”

“Ah, but then you’d have to tell him you live close by”

“He’s going to notice I live closeby anyway!”

“Nah, i shot him a message on your phone telling him you were leaving when you started getting ready like 30 minutes ago. For all he knows, you live like 45 minutes away instead of 10. Now come on, he’s gonna think you look amazing anyway.” 

About 40 minutes after Roxas got the message from Xion (and 10 after Xion and Naminé had actually left), he heard a knock at his apartment. He opened it to see Xion for the first time in 4 years. She was wearing a very adorable black blouse, with a white skirt. Her hair was also brushed back in what Roxas’s enraptured mind could only describe as an adorable manner.

Roxas was so entranced by her beauty that he forgot how to speak for a hot minute. Thankfully, it seemed Xion was pretty entranced as well. After what was surely an embarrassingly long pause, Xion finally broke the silence

“So, what kind of movie do you have planned?”

“Oh, I couldn’t decide, so I figured we’d find something on Netflix”

Xion shrugged and headed toward the couch. It seemed that despite there being an obvious attempt to bring multiple blankets, he’d settled for just having a large one. That was fine with her. She planned on cuddling close to him anyway. What was even the point of platonic friend cuddles if you were just two people sitting apart on a couch?

“By the way, my cousin has work for the rest of the day, so she can’t drive me back home” Xion mentioned as Roxas got comfortable on the couch, causing him to pause-no, to _freeze_ in place.

“Oh, uh. That’s fine. I can sleep on the couch if you want, or you could use the other bedroom, but I’d have to clean it out first.” Roxas stuttered out, scrambling to turn the tv on.

Xion didn't say anything, simply started giggling softly. She got herself under the blanket and sat on the couch. The movie he’d put on was some cheap horror movie. She didn’t know if he thought a horror movie would make her scoot closer to him or if it was just a blind, panicked pick, but she didn’t care either way, she would use this opportunity to get closer to him

“Y’know, Roxas, if you wanted me to scoot closer, all you needed to do was ask. I did come here for cuddling after all.”

“Just cuddling?”

“Were you expecting something different, Roxas?” Xion’s voice was a little teasing, and in response, Roxas pulled her toward him, so that she could actually cuddle him. Unfortunately, even though this was what she had planned, she couldn't help but let out an embarrassed squeak

“L-let's focus on the movie!” she stuttered, and Roxas nodded. The two of them watched the tv for a while, although Roxas occasionally snuck a glance toward her. She noticed, but for the sake of her nerves decided to not mention it.

At one point, the monster came on screen, and the suit effects were so poor, Xion couldn't help but laugh out loud, very heartily. Despite his best efforts, all Roxas could focus on was how cute she was and how amazing her laugh was.

‘ _Fuck, he had it for her way worse than he thought.’_

Eventually, the movie ended and Xion just sat there, content to lay against Roxas’s shoulder.

“So, do you wanna order some dinner or just sit like this for a while longer?” Roxas eventually asked, breaking the silence

“Depends, is staying like this an option?” Xion asked, but pulled away without waiting for an answer. “I’ll order us a pizza or something. Stay put and keep my spot warm!” she said, then pulled out her cell phone.

First, she called the pizza place (Their number was written on his fridge), but after that she went into the guest room, shut the door, and, for a reason not even she knew at that time, called Axel.

“Ah, Xion. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you this early. What’s up?”

“I may be having second thoughts over calling this a not date”

“Wait, you still went with that label? I was thinking you’d ditch that dumb “Platonic friend cuddling” shit the moment you saw him.”

“You have more faith in me than I do, and that just makes me sad.”

“So, want me to push him in the direction of making a move, or-”

“Do you think he’ll bite?”

“I know that he just messaged me on Discord, quote “So I think i’m smitten with her” followed by “Don’t you dare tell her that”. So uh, don’t let him know that you know, please.”

“I ordered pizza! It’ll be fine”

“Have a lot of successful dates over pizza, do you?”

“Lotta talk coming from the guy who didn’t even ask his boyfriend out”

“Hey! Isa and i were just taking the slow road”

“Uh huh.”

“Anyway, he’s totally crushing on you so you gotta do something bold, just remember, protection is-” Before Axel could finish his sentence, Xion heard an indistinct conversation over the phone, then Isa’s voice

“The boy likes you, Xion. You could drop a piece of pizza onto the floor and ruin his nice carpet and he’d probably still want to continue your not-date.”

Before Xion could continue, she heard a knock at the apartment door, and decided to wrap it up.

“Food’s here, thank you Isa”

“Hey! What about me?”

“You too, I guess”

Xion hung up the phone, then emerged from the guest room “Sorry, I had to make a call” she said as Roxas carried their pizza boxes into the kitchen.

“That’s alright, I found us another movie to watch, if you want to. Plus, we have sea salt ice cream”

“I can’t believe you still eat that”

Roxas let out a fake offended gasp, then chuckled “Blame Axel. He’s the one who insisted”

“Hey, I still like sea salt. Back in Twilight town it was kinda rare. It’s nice to see Destiny Island still has the tropical charm.” Xion said as they sat down.

This time, she ditched any subtlety, and clung right to his side, taking his arm and wrapping it around her. When Roxas turned his head to face her, she shushed him and took a bite of her pizza.

“Hey, Xi-”

“I’m trying to watch the movie, Roxas” She responded. That was a lie. She was thinking of the best time to kiss him, but instead she was just getting too into the thought of kissing him. She’d thought that she got over him when she left his school to move back home, but she just _had_ to move back to live with her cousin.

With her pizza finished, she set her plate aside and tugged him forward, finally bringing his lips to hers. He was clearly startled, but didn’t resist, kissing her back. They kissed for a bit longer, then eventually Xion pulled away, her cheeks burning

“So, not a platonic thing anymore, huh?” Was all Roxas could say. Xion said nothing, merely nodded her head.

After a lengthy, awkward silence, Roxas finally spoke. “So, want some ice cream?”

Xion, who’d been covering her face in embarrassment until then, nodded “Get me a drink too, if you have something with caffeine” 

Roxas nodded, then got up, but not without planting a kiss on her head. He dug through his fridge, grabbing both a tub of ice cream, and two sodas for either of them (they were just below the drinking age)

“So, do we want to keep that a secret, just to fuck with Axel and your cousin?” Roxas said as he handed her a bowl of ice cream

“Nam’d figure it out in like, 10 minutes. Axel on the other hand, well, if he’s as perceptive as he was in high school, well-”

“Yeah, Axel would never figure it out if we didn’t tell him” Roxas said with a laugh.

Xion squeezed his hand, then dug into her ice cream. For the rest of the night, they didn’t speak about the kiss, except when it was time for bed.

“We can just share the bed, Roxas. Just put your back to mine. Or, y’know, we could cuddle again” Xion insisted

Roxas wanted to protest, but couldn’t think of an actual reason why they, two adults who had just made out a couple hours ago, couldn't share a bed.

“Alright, get in” He finally relented.

The two slowly but surely fell asleep together, Roxas at one point pulling her into a position so they could full-on spoon.

He was sure that he’d have to face their changing relationship eventually, but he decided to leave that for the future Roxas to deal with.


	4. The Girl he woke up next to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like him, like, a lot. I think I love him”
> 
> “No shit, Xi. You wouldn’t be in his bed if you weren’t serious. Remember Riku?”
> 
> “I’d rather not. All i remember from that garbage fire was him losing to Roxas and then getting angry with me that he couldn’t beat my “ex”. It was kind of sad, really.”  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> In the aftermath of their first date, Roxas and Xion go for pancakes and Xion learns a little more about the breakup Roxas got into before they met again
> 
> Then, they game together, shirtless. it goes about as well as you'd expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter might get a little spicier than normal.

Xion’s first thought upon waking up was that the bed she was lying in wasn't hers. Of course, the memory of the previous night combined with the sound of Roxas’s soft breathing made her realize that she was in his bed. 

_ ‘Holy shit.’ _

Feeling her shift from out of his embrace, Roxas blinked awake, muttering groggily. As his brain slowly processed in full what had happened the previous night, all he could say was; “Holy shit”

Xion pressed a kiss to his lips (she could do that, right?) to quiet him, then pulled him into a full on makeout session. This would have gone longer if it wasn’t for Xion’s cell phone going off.

“I should get this, It’s my ride home” Xion said, locating her cell so she could answer it. Normally she’d go into a different room, but frankly, she didn’t care at this point

“So, how’d the date go?”

“Well I’m in his bed right now, but there was not any losing of clothes”

“Wait, you came over to watch a movie, and you-”  
  
“Kissed him, then shared a bed with him, Yes. Your point?”

Naminé was laughing over the phone, and Xion knew it. Roxas, at this point had somehow passed out again, so he couldn’t hear anything that was being said. With that in mind, Xion decided to be a little bolder with her word choice

“I like him, like, a lot. I think I love him”

“No shit, Xi. You wouldn’t be in his bed if you weren’t serious. Remember Riku?”

“I’d rather not. All i remember from that garbage fire was him losing to Roxas and then getting angry with me that he couldn’t beat my “ex”. It was kind of sad, really.”

“Wait, he got in a dick measuring contest with a guy you never even dated?”

“Not just that, he  _ lost _ a dick measuring contest with the guy I never even dated.”

“See, I knew he lost, but I didn’t think it was that sad”

“So, you’re still coming to pick me up, right?”

“Yep. You’ll have the time after we arrive to hop onto Crossed Swords so you can go and flirt with him”

“I’m not-Okay, that’s a lie, I will flirt with him a little”

“Hey, so long as it doesn’t impede your leveling I don't care. Axel on the other hand, Roxas is like a brother to him, so you’re probably going to deal with the whole “protective brother” schtick”

“He probably should have done that before he encouraged me to make a move”

“I’ll keep that in mind if and when he complains about you two tonight”

It was around that time Roxas woke back up. Feeling the bed shift slightly, Xion turned to him, saying a quick goodbye to Naminé and hanging up. 

“Have a nice nap? Xion asked, already pulling him into her arms so she could kiss him.

As they kissed, she could feel his hands brush against her sides a little and she let out a whimper. This seemed to serve as encouragement, because his hands continued to brush against her side until she stopped them by pulling away from the kiss, only to lift her shirt, with the simple rule of “Breasts are off limit for now, and I expect some damn good heals when I get back home”

Roxas nodded, now rubbing his hands against her bare skin, his lips pressed all over her neck. She was sure that she’d have hickies later, but that thought hardly served to make her stop him, mostly because she sort of found the idea of him marking her hot.

Not that she’d tell him that. They hadn’t even discussed if they were dating or not and here she was, letting him feel her up and barely holding back the moans she was letting out.

They were cut off again, but this time by Roxas’s phone alarm. He pulled away hesitantly to check his phone, then sighed “We should get breakfast or something. If you want to go out, I know a place.”

Xion nodded, then paused “Wait, I didn’t bring a change of clothes”

“Well, that’s something to consider for our next date, right?”

“I-wait, our next date?”

“Well yeah, our first date clearly went well, so I’m asking you if you want to go on another date, tonight, maybe?”

“Tonight?” Xion was startled, but was in no way against the idea.

“Call your cousin so she can pick you up after breakfast. Then you can grab a couple sets of clothing and your computer and we can game together, tonight”

Since she didn’t really have anything to lose, and since staying over at his place again possibly meant she’d get to wake up next to him, she agreed.

“Alright, take me to this breakfast place you know, Roxas”

“Hey, Vani! How’re you?” Roxas greeted the owner, as he stepped into the pancake place by his apartment, Xion beside him

“Fuck off, stop calling me that.” Was how the owner, Vanitas responded, but there was a smirk on his face as he stepped out from behind the counter to seat the two.

“Finally bringing a girl here, ey Rox? I was wondering when you’d get up off your ass and find someone prettier than  _ her _ .” He continued, handing the two of them menus

They ordered, and once Vanitas left toward the kitchen to get them started, Xion and Roxas were alone.

“So, what happened with you and your ex?” Xion asked,

Roxas winced, then sighed “Y’know, I thought this would’ve came up later into our relationship, but here we go. Settle down, it’s a long one”

“Last year, I started dating a girl, and she got me into Struggle Online, which was a game both of us really liked. I started doing competitive matches. You may have seen my game with Riku, where after a first round involving him spamming like a cheap bitch, I proceeded to mop the floor with him with a character who wasn’t even my  _ main _ ” Roxas explains, pausing to thank their server as their food arrives.

“I was planning on going beyond just citywide, then I found the bitch cheating on me, so I quit the game, publicly called her out and ruined her rep and the rep of the dude she cheated on me with, and cut ties with the whole damn community” He finishes, digging into his pancakes.

“You know, I dated Riku for a little bit around that time. He thought you were my Ex” Xion mentioned with a laugh

“Wait, was  _ that _ why he demanded I throw the match? My brother is his boyfriend now, and he’s gotten, like, better, but good lord, that’s petty” Roxas chuckled, and Xion couldn’t help but stare at his smiling face.

“I cannot see a guy like him with you”

“I was single and missing you, did you never notice I had a huge crush on you in high school?”

“In my defense, you know 9th grade me. 9th grade me was a fucking dumbass” With those words, they could hear Vanitas laugh from behind the counter.

“You say that like you stopped being a dumbass”

“Bold words coming from the guy who has been flirting with Aqua for 5 years and hasn't asked her out yet” Roxas said, then dramatically sipped his coffee

“Hey, fuck you. You just don’t understand how we work” The man grumbled, then, once he noticed there were more customers heading toward the door, he adjusted his language

“You try going after a girl when your competition is 6’1, bodybuilder Terra”

“You mean the guy she refers to as her “Platonic life partner”? 

Thankfully for Vanitas, he was called away by some customers, and was busy for the rest of the time it took for Roxas and Xion to finish their breakfast. Xion started texting Naminé, not looking up until she was finished.

“So, my cousin is going to pick me up, I’m going to change, shower, and grab some spare clothing and my computer, then she’s going to drive me back to your place. Does that sound good?” Xion asked as they were finishing up.

Roxas nodded, then got up and went to pay Vanitas, but not before kissing Xion on the lips, causing her to jump before quickly getting into it.

“C’mon Roxas, warn a girl next time!

“Hmmm...no, I like startling you!”

Xion huffed, but stood up and went with him, clinging to his arm as they were waiting outside for Naminé. Once she spotted her cousin’s car, she pulled away from his arm, but not without giving him a kiss goodbye

“I’ll see you tonight, Roxas” she said, and with the taste of his lips fresh on hers, she got into Naminé’s car.

On the car ride home, Naminé immediately started asking questions, especially since she had neither expected the kiss nor the fact that she was going to go to Roxas’s place for the second day in a row

“We just made out a little last night, no big deal”

“Don’t give me that shit, it stopped not being a big deal when you slept in his bed”

Xion decided to ignore that comment entirely, instead changing the subject“Since I’m coming over again, how many changes of clothes should I bring?”

“Depends on if you can get away with stealing one of his shirts. If not, you can always just go topless”

“Well, I doubt he’ll mind.”

“Maybe you could even convince him to also go shirtless so you match.”

Xion didn’t respond, mostly because she got that mental image stuck in her head. After hearing her cousin clear her throat, she yelped and finally responded “I...would not mind that at all.” 

Once they’d arrived back at their place, Xion took a quick shower, narrowly managing to avoid the fantasies that started to plague her, especially with Naminé’s suggestions that she and Roxas play their game together, shirtless. Damn that girl.

Once her shower was done, she dried off and started grabbing extra pairs of clothing. She didn’t know how long she’d be staying over, so she packed 3 extra sets just in case she decided to, for whatever reason, spend the whole ass weekend with him.

Not that she needed a reason to do so, she was, by her own admission, in love with him. She packed her laptop and charger into their bag, then, with her clean clothes in a separate bag, she got back into Naminé’s car, making sure to slide the blonde some money for gas.

She met Roxas outside his apartment, where they shared a kiss, one that was a little longer than either of them were used to, followed by her whispering “We should talk inside.”

Once inside, Roxas spoke up, “We should, uh...make this dating thing official. It’d be a helluva lot easier to explain it to my landlord if he knows we’re dating.”   
  
Despite the awkwardness in his voice and the blush on her face, Xion nodded in agreement “It’ll also make it easier in conversation if i can just call you my boyfriend.”

She pulled out her laptop, setting it up as Roxas grabbed his own computer, handing her a slip of paper with his wifi password, then kissing her on the lips. Once they’d booted the game up, Xion was reminded of Naminé’s idea to play shirtless, so she took her shirt off, tossing it onto the coffee table, showing off a rather cute bra. When he shot her a confused look, she shrugged and replied “Naminé’s idea.”

_ Damn that girl _

The confused look continued, but Roxas shrugged and took his own shirt off, then turned back to his computer, but not before scooting closer to her.

They logged on, then partied together to do a dungeon together. Since they just wanted it to be them, they went into it with just the two of them. From then on, whenever one of them would die, they’d scoot closer to the other, by the time they finished, their legs were touching, and Roxas was only paying half attention, as his hand was stroking her leg. Xion tried to ignore it and play, but evidently it was hard to focus on keeping aggro while also becoming increasingly aware of the fact that they had little to no distance between them, and that they needed to have a chat about their feelings

With the boss defeated, they quickly exited and logged out. Setting their computers aside, she brought Roxas into yet another long kiss, but this time, Roxas had a surprise for her.

“I love you, Xion. I know it’s only been a few days, but-” Roxas said, but he was quickly cut off by her putting a finger to his lips and getting a word in herself

“I love you too. Now, please, shut up and kiss me already” Came her response, and, well, that was all Roxas needed to pull her on top of him, tossing a blanket onto them and letting his hands gently rub against her bare skin.

“Before we go any further, I’ve just got one rule; No penetration. Not yet.” Roxas told her, she nodded, then cupped his face, kissing him long and hard.

Even if they couldn’t have sex yet, Xion was fully content just feeling his skin against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Rokushi discord who inspired me to make this dumb au a reality


End file.
